Gordon
'Gordon '''is a big, blue express engine who pulls the "Wild Nor' Wester". Flying Scotsman is his only remaining brother and Mallard is him and Spencer's cousin. Bio ''Coming soon Appearances * Season 1: Movies: * Saving Pirate Ryan Basis Gordon is a A1/1 / A0 LNER Pacific. Gallery Gpat.jpg|Gordon at the signal box. Gordon's Last Hurrah.jpg Gordon'sLastHurrah116.png|Gordon at the Docks. Duties of the Diesels 1.png Groundhog Gordon.png Sodor Railway Repair.png Listen to Gordon.png Battels of Brachlines.png Gordon.png ListentoGordon1.jpg Gordon basis.jpg|Gordon's Basis. Category:Characters Category:Tender engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:North Western Railway Category:Blue Engines Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 4 Category:The Main Line Category:Male Engines Category:1993 Category:2018 Category:No 4 Category:Males Category:Engines Category:Season 1 Category:Blue Category:Standard Gauge Category:4-6-2 Category:1984 Category:Engines with Lamps Category:18 Wheels Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Wood Category:Steam Team Category:Coal Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:1993-2017 Category:2 Tendered Category:Battery Powered Category:Wooden Railway Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:New in 1993 Category:Blue Characters Category:CGI Category:1993 Debuts Category:Front Magnets Category:Wheels Category:LC99004 Category:Male Characters Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Learning Curve Category:Blue Vehicles Category:Thomas wooden railway Category:Early Engineers Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Fisher Price Category:TOMY Category:Model Series Characters Category:1993 Introduced Category:Introduced Category:Engines who are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Merchandise Category:CGI Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Characters that don't work Category:Items Category:Boy Category:Blue Tender Engines Category:Television Series Category:Male Vehicles Category:Bogies Rotate Category:Boy Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Prototypes Category:New in Season 1 Category:No IV Category:Series 1 Category:Blue 1993 Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Keekre24 Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Season 1 Introduced Category:Blue Items Category:Blue 2018 Category:Blue Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:1993 Items Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Circle Faces Category:Oval Buffers Category:Magnets Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Non Try Me Category:Items that are Introduced in 1993 Category:Rail Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Television Series Characters Category:Rail Items Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Blue Characters with Faces Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced in Series 1 Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Blue TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Male TV Series Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Introduced Items Category:1993 Engines Category:1993 Characters Category:Male Items Category:Merchandised Characters that go on Rail Category:Merchandised Items Category:2018 Items Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Items that are Wooden Railway Category:Characters that are Wooden Railway Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Characters that go on Rail Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wood Items Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Non Working Characters Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Characters who are Number 4 Category:Number 4 Category:Characters who Appeared in both Railway Series and Television Series Category:North Western Railway Characters Category:Wooden Railway Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Standard Gauge Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:Wooden Railway Characters with Faces Category:Characters with Names Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:TVS Category:White Faces Category:Model Series Category:TVS Characters Category:Items with Faces Category:NWR Category:NWR 4 Category:NWR IV Category:TWR Characters Category:On Rail Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:Blue On Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:Male On Rail Category:MS Characters Category:Model Series On Rail Category:RWS Category:TV Series and Railway Series Category:Model Category:RWS Characters Category:Toy Characters Category:TAF Category:TVS and Non TVS Category:Tidmouth Sheds Category:WR Category:Characters that go on the Tracks Category:Faced Characters Category:Characters with Merchandise